For several years, avocado slicers have been a popular kitchen tool. Examples of such avocado slicers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,431 and 5,533,442, both of which are issued to Tateno. The existing avocado slicers can be improved in a number of areas, however, particularly including the manner in which the slicing blade is attached to the handle.